Tom and Jerry: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
''Tom and Jerry: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''is a 2020 American animated direct-to-video animated musical fantasy film starring the cat-and-mouse duo Tom and Jerry. Produced by Turner Entertainment Co, Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Disney Presents and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. It is the first Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film to be distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. ''From the Studio That Brought You: ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Plot Songs * Tom and Jerry Theme Song/Tom and Jerry: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Opening Theme - Played by: Scott Bradley, Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline and Paul Smith * I'm Wishing - Played by Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline and Paul Smith * With a Smile and a Song * Whistle While You Work * "Heigh-Ho" – The Dwarfs Chorus - Played by Travis Willingham, Scott McNeil, Jeff Bennett, Clancy Brown, Jim Cummings, Fred Tatasciore, Frank Welker and Kath Soucie. * "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)" – The Dwarfs Chorus - Played by Travis Willingham, Scott McNeil, Jeff Bennett, Clancy Brown, Jim Cummings, Fred Tatasciore, Frank Welker and Kath Soucie. * "The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" – The Dwarfs Chorus - Played by Travis Willingham, Scott McNeil, Jeff Bennett, Clancy Brown, Jim Cummings, Fred Tatasciore, Frank Welker and Kath Soucie. * "Someday My Prince Will Come" * "Heigh-Ho (Reprise)" – The Dwarfs Chorus. * "One Song (Reprise)" * "Someday My Prince Will Come (Reprise)" * "Tom and Jerry Theme Song (Reprise)" - Played by Scott Bradley, Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline and Paul Smith. Characters * Tom Cat - (also known as Thomas "Tom" Cat): A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he is Snow White's pet cat along together with Jerry in a collage. * Jerry Mouse - (also known as Jeremy "Jerry" Mouse): A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's rival. In this movie, he is Snow White's pet mouse along together with Tom in a collage. * Snow White - A young princess. Her stepmother has forced her to work as a scullery maid in the castle, who is Tom and Jerry's owner and friend. * The Prince - A He first sees Snow White singing at her wishing well. The prince immediately falls in love with her. * Bashful - The shyest of the dwarfs, and is often embarrassed by the presence of any attention directed at him. * Sleepy - is always tired and appears laconic in most situations. * Doc - The leader of the seven dwarfs, Doc wears glasses and often mixes up his words. * Grumpy - Initially disapproves of Snow White's presence in the dwarfs' home, but later warns her of the threat posed by the Queen and rushes to her aid upon realizing that she is in danger, leading the charge himself. He has the biggest nose of the dwarfs and is frequently seen with one eye shut. * Happy - is the joyous dwarf and is usually portrayed laughing. * Sneezy - Sneezy's name is earned by his extraordinarily powerful sneezes (caused by hay fever), which are seen blowing even the heaviest of objects across a room. * Dopey - is the only dwarf who does not have a beard, who is Tuffy's old friend. * Tuffy Mouse - (also known as Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse): A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he's the dwarf mouse. * The Raven - * The Magic Mirror - * Queen Grimhilde / Witch - * Tin, Pan and Alley - Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Cricket Leigh as Snow White * Christopher Daniel Barnes as The Prince * Travis Willingham as Bashful * Scott McNeil as Sleepy * Jeff Bennett as Doc * Clancy Brown as Grumpy * Jim Cummings as Happy * Fred Tatasciore as Sneezy * Frank Welker as Dopey, The Raven * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Forest Animals * Corey Burton as The Magic Mirror * Susan Blakeslee as Queen Grimhilde / Witch * Greg Ellis as Tin Cat * Jess Harnell as Pan Cat * Richard McGonagle as Alley Cat Quotes * TBA Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, very mild fantasy violence, scary scenes, rude humour. * Suggested Running Times: 89 Minutes (NTSC), 85 Minutes (PAL). Gallery Release * Digital HD on September 8, 2020 & will be release on DVD & Blu-ray on September 22, 2020. Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Cricket Leigh Category:Christopher Daniel Barnes Category:Travis Willingham Category:Scott McNeil Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Clancy Brown Category:Jim Cummings Category:Fred Tatasciore Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Corey Burton Category:Susan Blakeslee Category:Greg Ellis Category:Jess Harnell Category:Richard McGonagle Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:War Category:Horror Category:Films set in London